Tasha
Tasha is a main-major-minor character from the Nick Jr. hit show The Backyardigans. She is the only character who has red mary-jane shoes on. Her relationships from the other Backyardigans characters are Pablo, Uniqua, Austin and Tyrone. She lives in Pembroke, North Carolina for the Wipeout US first aired show and Pembroke, Nova Scotia for the Wipeout Canada in the Buenos Aires, Argentina (known for Kelsi Nielsen saying mostly for PETAWAWA, Ontario, Canada). She lives in a yellow house, but in the end of the Backyardigans, her house is not able to be used. Tasha is a character best known for wearing an dress with flowers in it and wearing a red underwear. Relationship: A. Ford on Episode 7 during the Wipeout Zone round Quotes *"Oh, for goodness sakes!" *"All three Pembroke contestants, darn it! How can you guys live in Petawawa? You're supposted to live in Pembroke and go backwards, not flip Deep River." (Wipeout Canada Episode 7 after Allen Ford is eliminated) *"Where is my pie?" *"Ha ha ha ha! Arm wrestling for Allen Ford is over!" (Episode 7 during the Wipeout Zone) *"Where's my Damian Dermite?" *"Wa ha ha ha!" (Scared of You) *"Mean Tasha." *"Can Le Master of Disguise Do This?" *"Voldemont is back now!" *"A back space?" *"True White Witch in Aslan's son's command." *"They call that show a shot away." *"What the heck is David, ON?" *"Pembroke, Ontario is on The Celebrity Apprentice." *"Bowl of Phillips?" *"Oh my, oh my!" *"I do declare!" (Blazing Paddles) *"Where's my pie???" *"I was ranked 270 in 2006." Gallery Los+backyardigans+8.jpg Backyardigans-riding+the+range-tasha.png Backyardigans 4.png Backyardigans+drumming 8.png Backyardigans-eureka-7.png Backyardigans-high+tea-6.png Backyardigans 2.png Backyardigans-race+around+the+world.png Backyardigans-race+around+the+world-austin+tasha.png Backyardigans-riding+the+range-all.png Backyardigans-riding+the+range.png402px-Empres Tasha.png 455px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-20-01h41m55s52.png Mermaid Tasha.png Podesedarmal.png 455px-Japanese_Empress_Tasha.jpg Empress's_hopes_in_her_eyes.png Lady_tasha_standing.png I_love_the_library.png 336px-Lady_tasha.png Bet23 081.PNG Bet23 080.PNG Bet23 079.PNG Bet23 045.PNG Bet23 058.PNG Bet23 059.PNG Bet23 066.PNG Bet23 065.PNG Bet23 052.PNG Bet23 051.PNG|At Lava Springs with Allen Ford Bet23 069.PNG|Uniqua and Tasha's Relationship Mad_Scientist_Tasha.png Bet23 074.PNG Whathe_Tasha.jpg|Goddess of the Weather Trolly_driver_tasha.png LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+32.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+25.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+24.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+23.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+22.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+20.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+19.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+18.jpg Boring Again 023.JPG LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+17.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+16.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+15.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+14.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+12.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+11.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+10.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+09.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+07.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+06.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+04.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+03.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+02.png LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+01.png 471px-Alegria.png 475px-Meudeus.png Tasha's reading.png LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+08.jpg Quienhizo29.jpg Quienhizo18.jpg Quienhizo16.jpg Quienhizo11.jpg|link=Lady Tasha Quienhizo6.jpg backyardigans-high+tea-1.png backyardigans+drumming_6.png backyardigans-eureka-2.png|link=Unisha PHtaIAvBaGaVxt 1 m.jpg PHA67JFD8fkXDH 1 m.jpg Yeah, Kelsi, go away!.jpg|Tasha shown without Zeke 517px-Medodevocê7.png 517px-Medodevocê8.png Dipperdinner27.jpg Dipperdinner30.jpg Boring 2 032.JPG Bet23 073.PNG Bet23 072.PNG Robotrepairman39.jpg Robotrepairman23.jpg Frontpagesnews35.jpg Frontpagesnews32.jpg Frontpagesnews27.jpg Frontpagesnews10.jpg Frontpagesnews3.jpg Frontpagesnews2.jpg Frontpagesnews.jpg Larecuperadora28.jpg 432037_231108003646948_211189762305439_494427_1477278823_n.jpg|Photographer Tasha|link=Photographer Tasha 425714_231038396987242_211189762305439_494265_1378714060_n.jpg|Bar Room Dancer Tasha 417241_231047000319715_211189762305439_494286_2107917179_n.jpg|In Fly Girl 395423_231096106981471_211189762305439_494379_1721840137_n.jpg|In What's Bugging You 408854_231093006981781_211189762305439_494359_2005132582_n.jpg|Rancher Tasha/Vaqueira Tasha Cientista Maluca Tasha.jpg|Mad Scientist Tasha|link=Scared of You Appearances (The Backyardigans) She missed the first two episodes of the show of season 1, Pirate Treasure and The Heart of the Jungle. *The Yeti *The Snow Fort *It's Great to Be a Ghost! *Riding The Range *The Key to the Nile *Knights Are Brave And Strong *Viking Voyage *The Quest For The Flying Rock *Eureka! *Race Around the World *Cave Party *High Tea *Mission To Mars *Samurai Pie *Scared of You *Whodunit? *The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters *The Swamp Creature *Special Delivery *International Super Spy (TV movie) *Cops And Robots *The Secret Of Snow *Sinbad Sails Alone *Save The Day *Into The Deep *News Flash *A Giant Problem *Who Goes There? *Blazing Paddles *Garbage Trek *Fly Girl *Chichen-Itza Pizza *What's Bugging You? *Front Page News *Tale of the Mighty Knights *Le Master of Disguise *Match On Mount Olympus *Ranch Hands from Outer Space *Robin Hood the Clean *Pirate Camp *The Two Musketeers *The Masked Retriever *Robot Rampage *Flower Power *Follow the Feather *Break Out! *The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve *Los Galacticos *For the Love of Socks! *The Flipper *Elephant on the Run *Pablor and the Acorns *Super Team Awesome! *The Big Dipper Diner *The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon *Wipeout Canada (present for all episodes) A little yellow hippopotamus, in red shoes and an orange flowered dress. Of the five characters, she is the only one who wears shoes at all times (except as a mermaid). She looks like a sweet little girl, but she's rational, likes to get her own way and isn't easy to fool. Whenever frustrated, she will always say "Oh for goodness sakes!". Of the five, she tends to be the most serious, though Tasha can be silly from time to time. From the second season onwards she has a more muscular appearance than the other characters. If she's not the boss she tends to be grumpy. Speaking Voice: Naelee Rae (Seasons 1-2), Gianna Bruzesse (Seasons 3-4) Singing Voice: Kristin Klabunde (Seasons 1-2), Gabriella Malek (Seasons 3-4) Dancer: Darlene Dirstine (Seasons 1-3), Amanda Ulibarri (Season 4) All-Star Brawl (Beauties) Main Article: Tasha (ASBB) Tasha appeared in All-Star Brawl (Beauties) as an unlockable selectable character. She can be unlocked after clearing arm wrestling (just like in Wipeout Canada, Allen Ford of Pembroke ON) with Kelsi Nielsen from Pembroke, Ontario. Roles (The Backyardigans) for Tasha Season 4 *Jungle Girl *Foreman Tasha *Trolley Driver Tasha *Flighty Fairy (Second time) *Space Officer Tasha *Acorn Scout Tasha *Princess Tasha Season 3 *Curator Tasha *Bar Room Dancer Tasha *Captain Tasha *Pizza Delivery Girl Tasha *Photographer Tasha *SuperSnap Category:Nickelodeon Category:Females Category:Unlockables Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:ASBB Category:Newcomers Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Nova Scotia Category:Ontario Category:Antagonists Category:Mary-Sues Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Played By Tasha Category:Alberta Category:Featured articles Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Eastern Ontario Category:East High Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Toronto, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Western Ontario Category:wawa, Ontario Category:Renfrew, Ontario Category:Renfrew County Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Wasaga Beach, Ontario Category:Singing characters Category:Contestants from Manitoba Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Trans-Canada Highway Category:Played By Others Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Villains Category:Diary of a Wipeout Canada Category:The Apprentice contestants Category:Minor characters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Hired Contestants Category:Contestants with Food Basics locations Category:Food Basics Category:Embrun, Ontario Category:The Backyardigans Category:ASAP Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Contestants fired by Donald Trump Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Background Toads